


Hotel California

by Ismere



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismere/pseuds/Ismere
Summary: Prompt del Día 1 del fictober: Sharing a BedJae quiere probar cosas nuevas, Younghyun suena a gran experiencia.





	Hotel California

Empezó como una lista cuando era adolescente. Una idea estúpida delante de otra idea estúpida. Cosas que deseaba hacer antes de morir. Jae sabía que tenía toda la vida por delante, así que en realidad no tenía mucho sentido cuando empezó.

Pero ahora, que de pronto sentía que su vida se había atascado y que no tenía demasiado sentido continuar, volvió a acordarse de aquella lista. Pasó horas buscándola entre cientos de composiciones, letras y recuerdos del instituto. Se perdió entre las fotos y las notitas de amor nunca confesado, pero finalmente, a las cuatro de la madrugada, la encontró. Con ternura fue marcando poco a poco las metas cumplidas, dándose cuenta de que había cumplido bastantes más de las que pensó en un principio.

Había una, no obstante, que llamó su atención. Su yo hormonado adolescente había marcado y repasado aquella de "dormir con un desconocido por primera vez". A sus veintiséis años, Jae nunca había pasado la noche con un desconocido. No era ajeno a ello, muchos de sus amigos tenían líos constantes, era algo que respetaba pero que no llegaba a compartir del todo. Para Jae los líos de una noche eran un engorro, porque se encariñaba rápido, porque le parecía demasiado frío. Iba en su personalidad. Su madre siempre había dicho que estaba hecho para estar con una sola persona toda su vida y de algún modo había llegado a interiorizarlo hasta cerrar puertas que ahora se arrepentía de haber cerrado.

Pero ya no era un crío que creía en el amor para siempre que vendían en las películas románticas. Ahora creía en el amor a secas y en que podía acabarse, y que nadie estaba "hecho" para nadie, sino que a veces tenías suerte y te gustaba lo suficiente una persona como para querer compartir parte de tu vida con ella. Otras veces no tenías tanta pero necesitabas desahogarte. 

Hacía medio año que Jae había roto con su último ex-novio. No había sido una buena ruptura. Las infidelidades siempre hacen más daño del que pueda parecer. No solo fue un golpe para su relación, fue un golpe general para su autoestima. Por suerte, tuvo la fuerza suficiente de cortar por lo sano y salir adelante después de un par de meses hundido en la miseria.

Volviendo al punto de partida, nunca había tenido un lío de una noche. En general, nunca había compartido cama con otra persona que no fuese su novio del momento. Y ahora, después de seis meses a pan y agua, Jae había empezado a sentir cierta curiosidad por cómo sería. 

Sabía de una especie de… ayuda. Un amigo de un amigo le había dicho que en cierto hotel de Los Ángeles concertaban citas para que dos personas pasasen la noche juntas, sin ataduras, sin necesidades de conocerse en absoluto. Al parecer, el negocio funcionaba bien porque llevaban años manteniéndolo. Y Jae era de esa clase de gente que si va a hacer algo estúpido, lo hacía bien, hasta el final.

Eso fue lo que le empujó a llamar a aquel hotel y preguntar por aquel "servicio especial". Estaba rojísimo y casi temblando cuando colgó el teléfono, pese a que el recepcionista fue muy simpático preguntándole toda clase de cuestiones realmente íntimas. Hombre, mujer, rol en el que se sintiese más cómodo en la cama... Dios, le había preguntado por sus fantasías sexuales. ¡Fantasías sexuales!

Tuvo que ir al baño para refrescarse la cara después de aquello. Luego miró la hora y decidió que se echaría una siesta rápida antes de ir a trabajar. Era definitivo. Esa noche iba a acostarse con un desconocido. Y la idea hizo que su estómago diese un vuelco.

✩*ೃ.⋆

La noche cayó rápido después de un intenso día en la oficina. Jae trabajaba en la industria de los videojuegos como desarrollador, un trabajo que al principio le había parecido increíblemente acertado y que ahora sentía que le limitaba. Algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba hecho para eso. Tal vez era solo una de esas crisis absurdas que le daban de vez en cuando. Tal vez era algo más. No quería darle mucha importancia en aquel momento en el que estaba preparándose mentalmente para conocer al desconocido con el que compartiría la noche.

— Venga, campeón, tú puedes. —Se dijo, en frente de la puerta del Hotel. De pronto, escuchó una risa ahogada. Era la de un chico muy guapo que estaba fumando en la salida—. Disculpa, esto era una conversación privada conmigo mismo. —Replicó Jae, avergonzándose casi al instante.

— ¿Primera vez? No te preocupes, todos hemos tenido una. —Replicó el otro chico, apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa burlona que hizo estremecer a Jae.

Estúpida sonrisa y estúpido tipo atractivo y estúpido Jae por ser tan evidentemente gay.

— No es mi primera vez. —Aquel borbotón de palabras salieron casi a la vez de su boca—. Quiero decir, sí es mi primera vez viniendo aquí pero no es mi primera vez en general… ¿Qué hago hablando contigo? Dios, es que yo no sé hacer estas cosas. Cuando me pongo nervioso empiezo a hablar sin parar, como ahora. ¿Lo ves? Soy un desastre. Luego soy muy callado, ¿sabes? No hay forma de hacerme hablar, pero es que cuando estoy nervioso y pillo carrete no hay quien consiga pararme…

— Eh, relájate. —El atractivo desconocido estaba muy cerca de Jae. No lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, pero lo justo para que Jae se preguntase cómo había llegado hasta allí sin que se diese cuenta.

— Juro por Dios que no soy tan patético como estoy mostrando ser ahora mismo. —Fue lo único que pudo responder, resignándose a la vergüenza.

— No me pareces patético. A ver, no eres tampoco un casanova, pero creo que podremos trabajar contigo. —El desconocido sonrió. Una auténtica y preciosa sonrisa que parecía dulce y tranquila. Y a Jae se le hicieron las piernas mantequilla en cuestión de instantes.

Quería ser realista, aquello era algo de una noche. Probablemente jamás volvería a ver a aquel chico, probablemente ni siquiera era aquel chico con quien iba a acostarse. Pero le costó contener el impulso de pedirle su número de teléfono y preguntarle cómo le gustaba el café por las mañanas.

— ¿Trabajar conmigo? —Cuestionó finalmente, tragando saliva. El desconocido se acercó lentamente, como probando a ver si Jae estaba de acuerdo con ello. Jae no dijo nada, pero tampoco retrocedió.

— Es una expresión. Me refería a acostarnos. Tú y yo. —Susurró, acercándose a sus labios. Volvió a tragar saliva. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. 

— Acabo de conocerte. —Murmuró, lanzando una mirada confusa a los ojos ajenos, que seguían brillando con una chispa burlona.

— ¿No es ese el punto de todo esto? 

— Tengo una cita con otro desconocido atractivo esta noche.

— ¿Y tienes más ganas de ir que de quedarte aquí?

— Tú ya no eres un desconocido. No va a funcionar. Tiene que ser un completo desconocido. —Dijo Jae, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar los labios ajenos. En lugar de ofenderse, el otro chico se echó a reír.

— Ahora tengo curiosidad. Ven a mi habitación, tomemos algo, me lo cuentas y si quieres después nos acostamos. 

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— Siempre podré contar esta noche como una anécdota más de las muchas que tengo desde que vengo al hotel.

Jae se lo pensó brevemente. Lo cierto era que el desconocido le había quitado la poca voluntad de hacer aquello que tenía de un plumazo, así que tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones más que volver a casa. Y tal vez eso era lo correcto. Volver a casa. Pero no quería volver a casa tampoco, quería quedarse allí, con ese desconocido. Quería ser imprudente por una vez.

— Está bien, vamos. —Murmuró, poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera. Se sentía más seguro así. 

El viaje a la habitación del desconocido fue silencioso, pero no resultó un silencio incómodo. Había accedido voluntariamente a aquello, y en el fondo le apetecía aquello. Lo que más le sorprendía era que tenía ganas genuinas de subir a la habitación de un chico al que no conocía de nada y hablar con él sobre sus experiencias vitales. Y tal vez acostarse con él. 

— Estás muy callado y no sé si eso es bueno es malo. —Dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dejándole pasar. Era una habitación muy simple, con una sola cama al medio. El estómago de Jae dio un vuelco en cuanto puso un pie dentro—. Como has dicho que solo hablas mucho cuando estás nervioso…

— Hm. —Jae asintió, entrando y sentándose tentativamente en la cama, parecía cómoda—. Es solo que… esto es… un poco nuevo para mí. No acostumbro a tratar con gente nueva a menudo, me pone nervioso. Y además… bueno. El simple concepto. Quedar con un desconocido. Acostarse con él. Nunca lo he… entendido demasiado bien. 

— Entendido. —El chico se sentó a su lado, aunque intentó no acercarse mucho. Jae esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Es una selección de palabras curiosa.

— Creo que acostarse con gente no es algo con lo que se pueda generalizar. Es algo muy personal. Y a mí me cuesta entender que pueda ser algo frío, de solo una noche. Y sé lo que vas a decirme, que no es frío, que también tiene su interés. Que no todo tiene por qué ser complicado en la vida, pero creo que a mí me gusta mucho complicarme.

— ¿Llamas a tener pareja estable "complicarte"? 

— Llamo a mi forma de ser complicada. Porque lo es. Porque estoy aquí, y quiero hablar contigo, y eres increíblemente atractivo, y a esta hora yo debería estar en casa comiendo doritos y pensando en el trabajo. Tal vez leyendo. Tal vez jugando. Tal vez echando de menos a mi ex y riñéndome después por ello. —Murmuró Jae, dejándose caer en la cama—. Simplemente quiero entender qué es lo que me empuja a estar aquí hablando contigo ahora mismo.

— No soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, pero suena a que te sientes solo. —Murmuró, recostándose a su lado—. No me malinterpretes, creo que el sexo puede ayudar con eso, pero hay otros modos. Quedar con tus amigos, salir un rato…

— No es que me importe tener sexo con un desconocido. Ya no. No es como si fuese algo que fuese a cambiarme la vida a estas alturas. —Jae extendió las manos hacia el techo—. Es solo que. No sé. No sé qué decisiones me han llevado a este punto concreto de mi vida. No sé si es por despecho, porque me apetece sexo, porque estoy aburrido, porque estoy pasando por una crisis…

— ¿Sabes? Hay un montón de terapeutas que pueden ayudarte con eso. —Bromeó, extendiendo su mano y agarrando la de Jae con suavidad—. Tienes los dedos muy largos. —Comentó. Jae cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

— Van bien para tocar la guitarra. 

— ¿Tocas la guitarra? 

— Ocasionalmente. Tú también, ¿Verdad? Tienes las manos callosas. —Respondió, acariciando las puntas de los dedos ajenos, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

— Muy observador. La guitarra y el bajo. Desde que era un crío. 

— Los bajistas siempre son sexys, tenéis esa maldición.

— No lo considero una maldición, pero gracias por el cumplido. —Jae abrió los ojos, el desconocido le estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— No me has dicho cómo te llamas. —Murmuró, apretando su mano instintivamente.

— Ni tú a mí. Pensé que no te sentirías cómodo con ello. Me llamo Younghyun. Algunos me llaman Brian, pero son minoría.

— Brian te pega. —Respondió Jae, riendo con suavidad—. Es definitivamente el nombre para el que naciste. Y más sencillo de pronunciar.

— No te atrevas. Dios, no debí habértelo dicho. —Younghyun negó con la cabeza, fingiendo arrepentimiento. 

— No voy a llamarte de ninguna otra forma a partir de ahora.

— ¡Deja de torturarme!

Jae no era consciente de las implicaciones de lo que decían. En el fondo no quería pensar en ello, en lo cómodo que era estar así con él en una cama justo cuando le acababa de conocer. Tal vez Younghyun simplemente era así, una persona con la que se podía estar, sin más. 

Tomaron unas cuantas cervezas, las suficientes para desinhibirse pero no demasiado, porque no querían emborracharse. Jae acabó completamente tumbado en la cama al lado de él, mirándole mientras hablaban de las metas de su vida. Era ridículo, pero de algún modo, funcionaba. De algún modo, cuatro cervezas y dos horas habían conseguido que aquello pareciese más una reunión entre dos amigos de toda la vida que un encuentro entre desconocidos para tener sexo. Younghyun era muy parecido a Jae en muchos sentidos y, a la vez, completamente distinto. No de forma radical, porque entonces no habrían aguantado en la misma habitación durante tanto tiempo. Eran matices. Cosas que hacían sonreír a Jae cuando las observaba. 

— ¿Cómo te gusta el café por las mañanas? —Preguntó, haciéndole reír. Younghyun arqueó las cejas y luego envolvió la cintura de Jae con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a comprobarlo? —Susurró, dándoles la vuelta para quedar encima de Jae. Había sido muy repentino, pero no tardó en enredar las manos en su pelo y sonreír.

— No tengo ningún sitio mejor en el que estar. —Murmuró Jae, dejando que se acercase a él.

Estaban increíblemente cerca. Esta vez no retrocedió. Se quedó allí quieto, bajo Younghyun, mirándole a los ojos. Luego liberó un pequeño suspiro y dejó que se acercase. Aquel beso fue lo más extraño que había hecho nunca. El motel no era particularmente romántico ni acababa de volver de una cena increíble con el que pensaba que era el hombre de sus sueños, pero no se sentía mal. Besar a Younghyun sobre aquellas colchas que le raspaban la piel y probablemente le producirían alergia no se sentía mal en absoluto. Y bueno, estaba compartiendo cama con un desconocido. No estaba mal para ser la primera vez.

El beso se prolongó, y Younghyun pasó las manos por debajo de la sudadera de Jae, el cual se estremeció bajo su toque. En ningún momento pasó a ser tórrido o pasional, más bien se mantuvo todo el tiempo como algo calmado y tranquilo. Le gustaba aquel ritmo. Le gustaba sentir a Younghyun sobre él. Le gustaban aquellas sensaciones.

Le intimidaba la idea de no volver a verle. Le asustaba la idea de no volver a verle.

— Espera. —Murmuró, y Younghyun se quedó quieto casi al instante, mirándole con interrogantes en la mirada—. No puedo. No puedo hacer esto. —Susurró Jae, sin poder sostenerle aquella mirada—. No quiero hacer esto. Es decir, quiero acostarme contigo, de verdad que quiero. Pero no quiero irme mañana y… no quiero no volver a verte. Y sé que es para lo que tú estás aquí. Para lo que yo estoy aquí. Dios. Lo siento. Estoy siendo un imbécil. Tengo que irme.

— Relájate, Jae. —Replicó Younghyun, con la voz ronca. Jae se quedó quieto entonces—. En serio, estás tan tenso que pareces un alambre. No estoy enfadado. —Desde luego, no lo parecía. Trató de calmarse y soltó una respiración profunda—. No quiero que te vayas. 

— Pero no…

— Te dije que sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que no nos acostásemos. Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero no quiero que te vayas.

— ¿No va eso en contra de tus fieros ideales de polvos de una noche?

— No mantengo intercambios sexuales de forma esporádica porque sea una de mis mayores preferencias Jae. Lo hago porque para mí no importa, es una forma de desahogarme. Pero también sé vivir en pareja. También puedo vivir sin sexo y no morirme en el intento. —Respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y tumbándose a su lado—. No es como si te odiase porque no quieres acostarte conmigo ahora mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo irme si de verdad lo quieres. Entiendo que no es una gran forma de pasar un viernes por la noche…

— Es, cuanto menos, la forma más curiosa que he tenido de pasar un viernes por la noche desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se hizo una pequeña pausa después—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta tomó a Jae por sorpresa. Younghyun no parecía de los que abrazaban, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía sentido para él. Todo en aquel chico parecía una contradicción constante. Pero no le molestaba, lo encontraba interesante y atractivo.

No respondió, simplemente se pegó a él y se dejó abrazar. Y, sorprendentemente, no tardó en quedarse dormido. Younghyun era de complexión fuerte y su abrazo envolvía a Jae por completo. Era una sensación nueva, pero que le gustaba. Le gustaba Younghyun. Y se preguntó si eso tendría sentido siquiera.

✩*ೃ.⋆

A Younghyun le gustaba el café con leche por las mañanas, con mucha leche y bastante azúcar. Más tarde se tomaba otro un poco más cargado, pero por las mañanas le gustaban las cosas dulces y sencillas. También le gustaba besar a Jae hasta que se derretía en la cama bajo él. A Younghyun le gustaba grabar a Jae mientras hablaba en sueños y luego enseñarle esos vídeos a los amigos que compartían. Le gustaba ver jugar a Jae a los juegos y escuchar cómo le explicaba todos los procesos de desarrollo que había detrás.

A Jae le gustaba el café cargado por las mañanas, poca leche y nada de azúcar. Se tomaba al menos cinco al día, cosa que alarmaba a Younghyun. Le gustaba que Younghyun le besase por las mañanas hasta derretirse en la cama bajo él. A Jae le gustaba hablarle de sus cosas del trabajo, pero le gustaba más cuando se juntaban a tocar los dos la guitarra en su apartamento y luego dejaban de lado los instrumentos y componían melodías en la piel del otro. A Jae le gustaba vengarse de Younghyun pintándole la cara mientras estaba dormido. Tenía muchas oportunidades, porque dormía mucho en prácticamente cualquier sitio.

A ambos les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos. A veces se veían en el hotel, otras veces preferían el apartamento de Jae. Otras veces se pasaban por el apartamento de Brian. En contadas ocasiones no les daba tiempo a llegar a ningún sitio y se quedaban en la calle a besarse y tal vez echar un polvo rápido antes de separarse porque tenían vidas muy exigentes.

Era fácil. Estar con Younghyun era fácil, y Jae llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez aquella era la clase de facilidad que buscaba cuando había decidido acostarse con un desconocido aquella noche un par de meses atrás. 

No se volvieron a separar. Pero aun así, Jae se dio el lujo de tachar el dormir con un desconocido de su lista mientras Younghyun le abrazaba por detrás y repartía besos por su cuello. 

A Jae le gustaba Younghyun incluso si no era lo que había planeado. Y eso le bastaba. Lo que había empezado como una simple lista ahora parecía el principio de una historia que estaba emocionado por protagonizar. 

Solo que no en más hoteles. Porque, definitivamente, la colcha le producía una alergia terrible.


End file.
